This Corset is Your Killer
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is Julia's point of view of the corset scene between her and William. Don't read if you haven't scene season 8 episode The Devil Wears Whalebone. Warning Spoiler!


I just heard that Murdoch Mysteries will be back on September 25! I'm so excited! I hope everything works out and that the Inspector, Julia and the constables will be alright and that Detective Watts and some help from Rebecca James will help William! Here's point of view of Julia, of when William and Julia were experimenting with the corset! I wrote this in like 10 minutes! Oh and I meant to say to Romantic Nerd, I am wondering when Journey's Journal will be updated? I absolutely love your stories! Enjoy!

…

(Windsor Hotel; William and Julia's hotel room)

 _When William came home for dinner I asked him_ "what was wrong" _and he told me while holding onto the corset_ , "were still not sure how Miss Isabelle Young died"

"But I thought the brick that hit her was the culprit?"

"We thought that too Julia, but Dr. Grace made a discovery it was suffocation not blunt force trauma"

"Oh, did she found Peteotrial hemorrhaging in the eyes?" I asked

"Yes"

"So what was the cause of Isabelle Young's death?"

 _William shrugged_

"William, how about we do an experiment."

"Oh, what kind?" he asked with a smile

"You help me into the corset, and I'll move around in it and if it's starts feeling uncomfortable you can help me out of it."

 _William nodded_

 _After dinner, William got out of his work clothes and put his pajamas and robe on and got my_

 _night gown and robe out and put them on the bedroom chair. I just slipped out of my dress and_

 _William helped me out of my corset; I just stayed in camisole and bloomers._

"Ok William, let's do this experiment." _I said and turned off and faced the mirror_

 _William nodded and threw the corset over my head and began tightening up the corset when I let out a gasp, which concerned him._

 _He looked at me through the mirror_ "one hint of discomfort and this is coming off"

"I remember when I was a girl our Nanny forcing Ruby and I to sleep in our corsets"

 _As I was telling William all about Ruby and I's dealing with corsets as little girls, he lace the lacings up, and was very gentle that it was making me very aroused._

 _I continued_ "she tied our arms behind our backs so we couldn't remove them in the night"

 _William looks up with a surprise look_ "that seems somewhat extreme" _he continues lacing me up_

"A common practice, actually. But in our case she was dismissed and our mother let us run free probably longer than she should have."

"Well that would explain a thing or two" he said as finished lacing up the corset.

 _I turned around to face him and gave him a "hey" look for his comment._

 _He chuckled_

 _I feel and examine the corset and began moving my hands around my abdomen_. "It's enormously comfortable. Nothing horrid poking out anywhere; I can breathe normally and yet I feel quite supported."

 _I bent down to touch my toes and he looks at me with a smile._

"Ah! Remarkable!"

 _I got up and started modelling the corset for him which I could tell was making him aroused._

"It isn't forcing my posture in any way and it's oddly fetching."

 _He approaches me with a seductive look_ "it is that"

 _I laughed and we were about to kiss when there was a knock on the door and it startled me and I gasped._

 _William looked at me and said_ "I ordered hot chocolate."

 _I tried breathing and calling out for William but couldn't. Everything was going dark; I was_

 _suffocating; this corset it the culprit._

 _I tried walking towards William but my legs gave out and I fell down on the floor and landed on_

 _my wrist and broke it. I heard William come back into the room as he called out my name_

"Julia!" _He leaped over my legs and began unlacing the corset very quick. As he did this my_

 _vision cleared and I could finally breathe. He grabbed my arm and helped me up and I grabbed_

 _my wrist,_ "I couldn't breathe, I couldn't breathe!"

 _William looks at me to make sure I was alright._

"William this corset is your killer!"

 _William notices how I kept holding my wrist._ "Is your wrist ok?"

 _I shook my head_ "no it's broken"

"Here, let me help you up to the bed." _He said and helps me up._

 _I sat down on the bed and ask him to get my medical bag and get out my stethoscope, so I can_

 _check my breathing. William grabs it and helps put the ear pieces in my ears and take the_

 _circular part and put it on my back. I did a deep breath, and told him I was ok. I then asked him_

 _to get a bath ready for me and see if I have bandages and morphine in my medical bag._

 _William gets a hot bath ready for me and I set out bandages, a syringe and bottle morphine out_

 _to wrap my wrist for later._

 _William comes out of the bathroom and helps me out of my bloomers and camisole and helps me_

 _into the bath where I soaked my wrist and whole body in scent of lavender, honey with a hint of_

 _vanilla._

 _I called out for William 10 minutes later and he helped me out of the bath and wrapped a towel_

 _around me. I dried myself off and William grabbed my nightgown and helped me put it on._

 _William then went in the other room to check on something while I put on the bandages and_

 _inject myself with morphine._

 _I put the extra bandages and morphine back in my medical bag and notice William was at the_

 _fire. I approached him and asked h_ im "William what are you doing?"

"Oh well, after what had happened the hot chocolate got cold, so while you were in the bath I lit a fire and began heating up the hot chocolate again and it's ready."

"Good I could use a cup or two of hot chocolate and some shortbread cookies."

 _He approached me and asked_ "how's the wrist?"

"After that bath, it feels good, but I am going to get Emily to look at it. Luckily I'm off this week."

 _He looked back at the fire and took the pot off of the rack and placed the pot on the table and_

 _poured me a cup. I took the cup and sat down on the coach._

 _William than handed me a cookie which I dunked it the chocolate and it was so good. I could_

 _already feel the warmth of the drink going through my body._

 _William grabbed a cup for himself and sat down and we clinked our cups together and snuggled_

 _for a few minutes._

 _As we finished the hot chocolate and cookies the staff they and took the empty dishes. William_

 _locked the door and helped me into bed and got into bed as well._

 _He asked me_ "want me to read to you?"

 _I nodded_

 _He went to his side table and took out one of our favorites Rome and Juliet. I snuggled into his_

 _chest and began falling asleep listening to the sound of his voice._


End file.
